


Whisper

by hypothetical_otters



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this feels dangerously like rpf, but since they've written rpf about themselves we've reasoned that this is probably ok. again link to podcast here http://www.marscorppodcast.com/ i guess this is also a Bunker crossover, but not enough to tag this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> this feels dangerously like rpf, but since they've written rpf about themselves we've reasoned that this is probably ok. again link to podcast here http://www.marscorppodcast.com/ i guess this is also a Bunker crossover, but not enough to tag this.

Dave wonders what happened to David. There are whispers and rumours of an incident in the science department, but no one ever mentions names so he doesn’t know if David is involved. Tom would know, because Tom knows everything about everyone now, but he hasn’t spoken to Tom in years. He knows what happened to Tom though. He became head of technology and suddenly had no time for him and David. He hasn’t heard anything concrete about David, so he’s worried. Not worried for David, but worried for whatever’s got him, and whatever he’s possibly done to get locked up.


End file.
